A Landslide Brought Me Down
by karlianne13xx
Summary: Rachel thinks "Landslide" was Santana and Brittany coming out, but Santana quickly corrects her, so Rachel talks to Santana about it. Pezberry friendship / Brittana pairing / Faberry mentioned


**So, I wrote this today. Because I was bored.**

**Also, I have writer's block for my other story, so I wrote this one shot that will probably have a sequel.**

**So basically this is after Santana and Brittany sing Landslide to the Glee Club. This is my first Glee fanfic, so constructive criticism is very much welcome! :)**

* * *

><p>"Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of sapphic charm? Brava, brava," I complimented the three girls. Well, mostly Brittany and Santana, because obviously this was a big deal for them. I'm just doing my part to support and help the process, I mean this can't be easy for them. Coming out is never an easy thing, I just want them to know they have my full support-<p>

"Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany, doesn't mean that you can put a label on me. Is that clear?" Santana told me, coldly, catching me off guard. Wait, they _weren't _coming out? Then why would they sing that song? Santana glanced a Brittany before she walked back to her seat. I could see in her eyes why... she wasn't ready. Brittany's eyes followed Santana, looking a bit dejected. So Brittany wanted to come out?

My thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing, causing Santana to spring out of her chair and make a b-line for the door. I quickly got out of my chair and followed her.

"Santana," I called to her as she reached her locker. She turned and gave me a menacing glare.

"What do you want, dwarf?" she spat, turning her attention back to her locker. I could see she was fighting tears, probably still from when she was crying during the song.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the choir room, I honestly thought..." I began, looking around and lowering my voice, "I thought you and Brittany were coming out."

Santana slammed her locker shut, her hand staying on the door, keeping her eyes trained on it, too.

"I don't think anyone else even knows what sapphic means, well other than maybe Quinn but I'm pretty sure she caught on to you two a while ago, so I don't think anyone would-"

"How do you know?" Santana asked quickly, still not looking at me. I watch as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I'm sorry...?" I questioned, confused.

"How did you know about me and Britt?" she snapped, finally looking at me. I watched as two more tears slipped down, Santana quickly wiping them away.

"Well, I've had my suspicions since Kurt told me about Brittany's announcement on the phone last year when she said if sex was dating, you and her would be dating. Best friends don't usually have sex, especially if their both girls, unless there are some sort of feelings there. Also, you're different around her. Nicer," I told her, giving her a small smile.

"She's my best friend," Santana tried to say, but I shook my head.

"Quinn is your best friend, too, isn't she? And you're pretty horrible to her, so you can't play that card," I told her.

"It's different with Britt..." she covered quietly, knowing this was a losing battle.

"Santana, I'm not saying you have to come out anytime soon, I'm just letting you know I'm here if you want to talk. I know I wouldn't be your first choice-"

"Understatement of the year," she grumbled.

"-I'm just saying I'm here. I have two gay dads as you know, so I wouldn't tell anyone or anything like that. I know how difficult this is for you," I told her, now avoiding her eyes. I could see she was giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, skeptically, before it clicked in, causing her eyes to widen. "You mean..."

"Yeah..." I told her quietly, giving her a small forced smile. A flash of blonde from behind Santana caught my attention. My eyes flicked to the slightly taller, hazel eyed blonde that was walking by, then back to Santana. As the blonde walked by, Santana saw who I was looking at, then gave me an incredulous look.

"You and Quinn...?" she asked me quietly, eyes wide.

"No... well, I guess I kinda-" I told her, my eyes on the ground, before she cut me off.

"Does she know? Why are you with Finn if-"

My eyes snapped up to her before I cut her off with, "Why are you with Sam? Or Brittany with Artie?"

She scowled at me, before muttering, "Brittany claims to love Stubbles McCripple Pants, but yeah, I guess I can understand why. But does she know?"

"No."

"Well, just so you know, Quinn isn't exactly the straightest arrow in the quiver. I've seen her check you out a few times," she told me, seeming to be honest.

"Really?" I asked quietly, not fully believing her. She gave me a small smile, her way of telling me she wasn't lying.

"Well, thanks for the comfort hobbit, but I'm doing fine," Santana told me, giving me a forced smile. I didn't fully believe her, but I know pushing Santana to talk about something only ends up bad for the person pushing.

"Okay, just remember, I'm here if you need someone to talk to," I told her again, before giving her a smile and walking off in the direction of my locker so I could get home.


End file.
